


Save Me

by UchihaDarkMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaDarkMoon/pseuds/UchihaDarkMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Começava mais um ano letivo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, mas não era um ano comum, já que O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, havia derrotado o Lord das Trevas. Esse ano não seria como os outros, muitas coisas mudariam, e nem todas iriam agradar um certo garoto de olhos verdes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

Começava mais um ano letivo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, mas não era um ano comum, já que O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, Harry Potter, havia derrotado o Lord das Trevas. 

Harry estava voltando para a Hogwarts para fazer o 7º ano, não que precisasse, o Ministério da Magia nunca exigiria isso dele para se tornar Auror, mas ele queria, afinal Hogwarts era seu lar, e Hermione insistira em terminar os estudos.

No período que Harry derrotou Voldemort até agora, não parou um segundo sequer. Fora a várias audiências, colocou muitos comensais da morte em Azkaban, mas salvou dois, Narcissa e Draco Malfoy. A mulher o salvou no último instante, e seu filho nunca havia sido de fato um comensal. 

Nesse momento Harry entrava em Hogwarts com Ron e Hermione. A escola havia sido restaurada, mas sabia que nada seria igual. Perdeu muitos amigos, muitas pessoas queridas, mas agora poderia ter um ano normal para um jovem bruxo.

Várias coisas haviam mudado, como por exemplo o jovem Malfoy, que também havia voltado para a escola e mesmo tendo visto o trio de ouro, nada fez, apenas cumprimentou Potter e seguiu seu caminho. Harry sabia que aquele ano seria diferente, só não imagina o quanto seria.

\- Ainda não acredito que você tirou o Malfoy de Azkaban. Ele merecia ter seguido o pai. – disse Ron.

\- Ronald Weasley, pare de implicar com o Malfoy. Quero ter meu último ano normal. – Hermione Granger, que agora era noiva do ruivo, entendia ele, afinal foram anos de implicância, mas assim como Harry ela também entendia que o tempo de serem crianças havia acabado.

\- Mas... – Ron fora calado com o olhar de Hermione – Tudo bem. – estava zangado, mas não iria contrariar a noiva.

Harry olhou divertido para o casal de amigos, mas tinha que concordar com Hermione, queria aquele último ano o mais normal possível. 

A seleção começou e todos ficaram quietos, ora ou outra aplaudiam os primeiranistas que entravam em suas respectivas casas. E quando a seleção terminou e o banquete finalmente começou, o falatório era sem fim.

Contavam como foram as férias e os primeiranistas conheciam mais os veteranos e alguns segredos de Hogwarts. Nunca fora mencionado a guerra ou os que morreram, era tudo muito recente ainda.

Harry comia, quieto. Observava tudo e todos a sua volta, e uma pessoa chamou sua atenção. Draco Malfoy estava quieto e isolado na mesa de Slytherin, comia pouco e olhava para baixo. Ninguém falava com ele, era taxado como traídos por quase todos de sua casa. Nem mesmo Pansy e Blaise falavam com ele. Para o azar de Harry, nesse momento Malfoy levantou a cabeça e olhou para si, que desconcertado balançou a cabeça em reconhecimento e voltou sua atenção para a comida.

Hermione que era esperta de mais notou a troca de olhares, mas deixou pra lá, podia ser só reconhecimento mesmo.

O banquete terminou e todos foram para suas salas comunais. Novamente Harry percebeu que Malfoy estava sozinho. Entendia o que o loiro estava sentindo, sabia como era estar abandonado e ignorado.

Ϟ

Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou cedo. Chamou Ron e foi fazer sua higiene matinal. Quando voltou, o ruivo já estava desperto.

\- Se aprece ou vamos perder o café da manhã.

\- Qual nossa primeira aula? – perguntou Ron, indo para o banheiro.

\- Poções, com Slughorn. – disse Harry com tristeza. Não podia evitar pensar em Snape, e no herói que ele fora, mesmo sem ter sido reconhecido.

Ron entendia porque Harry estava triste e mesmo ainda não gostando do finado mestre de poções, reconhecia o que ele fez e como protegeu seu amigo.

\- Começar a semana com Poções... Ninguém merece. – Ron foi tomar banho.

Harry acabou rindo da reação do ruivo e foi se arrumar. Pensava em como aquele ano seria diferente, não pelas pessoas que morreram, não só, mas por quem sobreviveu.

Como o ano letivo anterior não havia de fato tido aula por causa dos comensais, esse ano, os setimanistas seriam compostos pelas turmas de 91 e 92.

Sabia que deveria gostar, já que estaria na mesma turma que Ginny, mas não estava muito confortável com o namoro deles, já que havia sido quase obrigado a voltar com ela por causa da Sra. Weasley. Somente Hermione sabia a verdade, nada escapava dela. Queria terminar com Ginny, mas seu apreço pela família dela era demais, e não queria magoar mais ninguém.

Assim que Ron saiu do banheiro e se arrumou, foram para o salão comunal encontrar com Hermione, e consequente com Ginny.

\- Finalmente chegaram. – Ginny abraçou Harry lhe dando um selinho.

\- Bom dia pra você também, Ginny. – disse Harry, sem jeito.

\- Vamos indo que temos poções. – Hermione pegou na mão do noivo para irem.

\- Quero é comer, estou morrendo de fome. – como que para confirmar, a barriga de Ron roncou alto.

Todos riram e foram para o salão principal, Ginny a todo instante queria abraçar Harry, mas o moreno incomodado tentava a todo custo se soltar. Só conseguiu quando a ruiva por algum motivo ficou brava e saiu andando na frente.

Harry sem entender olhou para Hermione, que só balançou a cabeça em direção a entrada das masmorras. Draco Malfoy ia para o grande salão também. O moreno quase riu da infantilidade da namorada.

\- Vão na frente, já alcanço vocês. – Harry disse.

\- Tem certeza, Harry? – perguntou Hermione, que ao receber um simples sim com a cabeça, arrastou Ron dali antes que ele protesta-se.

\- Bom dia, Malfoy. – Harry ia de encontro ao loiro.

\- Bom dia, Potter. – Draco não era mais tão arrogante como antes, apesar de ainda ter uma pose aristocrática – Posso te ajudar em algo?

\- Calma, Malfoy. Só queria te dar bom dia, não precisa ser tão estupido. – foi saindo de perto do loiro.

\- Potter... Desculpe. – suspirou – Fui tão desprezado desde a guerra, que gentileza virou algo quase irreal pra mim.

 - Eu te salvei de Azkaban e vim falar com você. Não precisa me tratar mal. Não somos mais crianças. – Harry era muito esquentado, mas logo se acalmou – Só queria dizer que se precisar pode contar comigo. Notei como te trataram ontem.

\- Não preciso de pena nem misericórdia, Potter.

\- Hey, não é nada disso. Só achei... Que poderíamos ser amigos. – Harry estendeu a mão, igual a Draco em seu primeiro ano.

O loiro hesitou, a anos atrás teria apertado aquela mão com um sorriso de vitória, poderia usar o moreno e a fama dele, mas não hoje. Hoje via a verdade a sua frente, um garoto magrelo, normal, com um sorriso no rosto e só querendo ter amigos. Malfoy quase gargalhou, quase, sua aristocracia não o deixava. Sorriu de lado e pegou na mão do moreno.

\- É melhor irmos com calma, ou vão achar que enfeiticei o menino de ouro.

\- Por mim, tudo bem. – disse Harry, com um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto.

\- Então vou indo na frente. – Draco soltou a mão de Harry e foi para o salão principal. Sem o moreno ver, deu um singelo sorriso.

Harry tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto, sentia que finalmente após a guerra, estava fazendo algo bom. Sempre quis a amizade do loiro, mas devido aos eventos de seu primeiro ano, achou que aquilo nunca seria possível.

Esperou um pouco e foi comer, e ao se sentar na mesa de Gryffindor, foi logo questionado por Ron.

\- O que aconteceu, Harry? O maldito Malfoy te fez alguma coisa? Se quiser posso acabar com ele.

\- Ronald, quieto. – repreendeu Hermione – Está tudo bem, Harry?

\- Melhor impossível. – sorriu para a amiga – Só precisava trocar umas palavras com o Malfoy, nada demais. – piscou para a amiga, ela entenderia que falariam sobre aquilo mais tarde, e de preferência sozinhos.

\- Tem certeza Harry? – Ron odiava o loiro.

\- Sim, Ron. Tenho certeza. – riu do amigo.

Apesar de ainda achar que tinha algo errado, Ron voltou sua atenção a comida. Ignorando a troca de olhares entre Harry e Hermione.

Um pouco antes do horário da aula de Poções, Ginny veio até Harry como se nada tivesse acontecido e o beijou repentinamente. O moreno se assustou e acabou por não corresponder, o que deixou a namorada com raiva.

\- Eu venho aqui voltar a falar com você, te dar carinho, e é assim que você me trata? Parece que você não me ama mais, Harry. – a ruiva gritava para todos ouvirem, inclusive a diretora Mcgonagall e todos os professores.

\- Ginny, fale baixo. Todos estão olhando. – disse Ron.

\- Cala a boca, Ronald, não estou falando com você. – respondeu ao irmão rispidamente – Quero uma resposta, Harry. E quero agora.

Harry que não suportava aquele jeito da namorada, se levantou e saiu do salão principal indo em direção as masmorras. Não queria olhar nem tão cedo para a cara de Ginny, ou não responderia por si.

\- Bem escandalosa a sua namoradinha. – disse Draco, que tinha saído do salão pouco depois de Harry.

\- Nem me fale, Malfoy. Ela me deixa louco. – foi para uma passagem secreta atrás de uma armadura, sendo seguido pelo loiro.

\- E porque não termina com ela? 

\- Eu gosto muito da família Weasley, eles são como a minha própria família. Não queria magoar ninguém. – sentou no chão.

\- E consequentemente você se magoa. – o loiro riu com escárnio – Não te entendo, Potter. Eles podem ter lhe ajudado, mas isso não quer dizer que você tenha que passar a vida com quem não gosta.

\- Mas eu gosto da Ginny. – Harry disse baixinho.

\- Me expressei mal. Você não pode passar a vida com quem não ame.

\- Quem diria, Draco Malfoy falando de amor. – Harry brincou, e recebeu um olhar repreendedor do loiro – Desculpe.

\- Meu pai poderia prezar o sangue puro, mas ele me deu o direito de escolha com relação a mulher que eu fosse casar. E minha mãe me ensinou o significado do amor, e que só devo casar com quem eu ame. – sentia-se desconfortável por falar de seus pais, principalmente de seu pai.

\- Oh. – Harry ficou sem graça – Você tem razão... Mas eu ainda posso amar a Ginny, certo?

\- Se prefere acreditar nisso. – Draco deu de ombros – Vou indo para a aula, não quero perder Poções. – saiu dali, deixando para trás um Harry atônito com tudo que ouvira do loiro.

Demorou um pouco para Harry sair de seu torpor, mas assim que se tocou foi correndo para a aula, estava atrasado. Logo que entrou, Slughorn olhou para ele, sorrindo.

\- Achei que não viria, meu rapaz. – colocou uma mão na costa de Harry – Sente-se que eu já ia explicar a poção. Em dupla, por favor.

Harry olhou para a sala e quase riu de seu destino, o único lugar que tinha era com Draco.

\- Professor, acho melhor Harry sentar com a gente. – Ron disse.

\- Não vejo necessidade para isso, senhor Weasley. O senhor Potter pode muito bem fazer a poção com o senhor Malfoy, certo?

\- Sim, professor. – respondeu Harry, já indo para a mesa que Draco estava.

\- Bem, como eu ia dizendo, hoje aprenderemos o preparo da Veritaserum. Alguém poderia me dizer pra que serve? – mal havia terminado a pergunta e a mão de Hermione já estava no alto – Sim, senhorita Granger?

\- É a poção da verdade mais forte e perigosa que existe, uma vez que não tem cheiro, sabor, é transparente e bastam apenas três gotas para que todos os segredos da pessoa possam ser revelados.

\- Muito bem, 10 pontos para Gryffindor. A pessoa que ingerir essa poção entrará em uma espécie de transe hipnótico e responderá com a mais pura verdade, todas as perguntas que façam a ela, sem poder mentir ou omitir a verdade. Ela leva um ciclo plenilúnio para maturar e demora praticamente um mês para ficar totalmente pronta. É usada em casos de extrema necessidade, como em comensais da morte e prisioneiros de Azkaban. Antigamente era muito usada, principalmente nas escolas, mas hoje em dia, apesar dela ser proibida segundo a regulamentação do Ministério da Magia, foi muito usada após o fim da guerra.

\- Professor, mas se é proibida, não haverá problemas de fazer tal poção? – Hermione quem perguntara.

\- Não há problema pois vocês faram dentro dessa sala de aula sob minha responsabilidade. E claro, não tirarão ela daqui, nem mesmo depois de pronta. E as que estiverem em perfeito estado de uso, serão mandadas para o Ministério da Magia.

Todos os alunos começaram a cochichar, não acreditando que o Ministério havia deixado eles aprenderem tal poção. Já outros falavam que iriam cobrar pelas poções, e outros como Harry e Draco apenas ficaram quietos e aguardaram as instruções do professor.

\- Agora, quero que prestem muita atenção nas instruções no quadro. Você terão duas aulas para fazer, e em um mês iremos terminar ela. Podem começar.

Na mesma hora quase todos levantaram para pegar os ingredientes. Harry esperava sua vez de pegar a Pena de Dedo-duro, quando Ginny veio falar consigo.

\- Estou com peninha de você, meu amorzinho. Ninguém merece ter que fazer a poção com Malfoy. – deitou a cabeça no ombro do maior – Mais tarde te deixo feliz.

Harry nada disse, apenas ficou olhando espantado para a cara da namorada, e quando finalmente conseguiu pegar todos os ingredientes e voltar para sua mesa, ainda estava com a mesma cara.

\- O que foi, testa rachada? – Malfoy já havia deixado tudo pronto enquanto esperava o moreno.

\- Ginny... Acho que ela quer transar. – colocou tudo na mesa e pegou seu livro de poções.

\- E qual o problema? – perguntou o loiro, só então notando a face rubra de Harry – Não me diga que ainda é virgem. – quando notou Harry ficar mais corado, não resistiu e riu, chamando a atenção de todos na sala.

\- Ria mais baixo, Malfoy. – repreendeu Harry.

\- Não pude resistir. Quem diria que O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu ainda é virgem. – começou o preparo da poção – E pelo visto sua namoradinha não sabe disso.

\- Er... Não. – ajudava um pouco na poção, mas quando fazia algo errado levava um tapa de Malfoy na mão.

\- Bem, então ou fala pra ela, ou então transa logo.

\- Não quero transar assim, de uma hora pra outra. Quero que seja... – ruborizou – Especial.

\- Não acredito que você tem esse sonho de menininha, Potter. – zombou.

\- Não é um sonho de menininha, Malfoy, é só que... Ah, esquece vai. Você nunca entenderia. – ficou quieto, prestando atenção somente na poção.

Draco notou o desconforto do moreno, e ficou quieto, fazendo a poção com perfeição até mesmo quando Harry ajudava.

As duas aulas se passaram rapidamente, e pouco antes do termino da aula, Draco largou a prataria e voltou a sentar.

\- Finalmente acabou. Agora é esperar um mês para ver como ficou.

\- Espero que tenha ficado boa. – disse Harry, também se sentando.

\- Não acho que tenha ficado, tenho certeza. Pense um pouco Potter, foi feita por mim, não pode esperar nada além da perfeição. – fez uma cara esnobe.

\- Vejo que nisso você não mudou. – Harry riu baixinho – Pode ser um pouco menos metido, mas tudo que faz ainda tem que ser perfeito.

\- Não é que tem que ser, é perfeito. – olhou pela primeira vez diretamente nos olhos verdes do moreno – Uma pessoa me ensinou que não importa o que eu faça, tenho que dar tudo de mim ou nem mesmo tentar.

Harry não pode deixar de admirar as palavras do loiro, e de admirar os olhos azuis acinzentados, parecendo uma tempestade. Ficou tanto tempo olhando para ele, que quando notou Hermione estava ao seu lado.

\- Vamos, Harry? – a menina olhava de Harry para Draco, notando que os dois haviam ficado desconfortáveis. Pareciam duas crianças pegas no flagra – Estaremos te esperando lá fora.

Só então que Harry notou que não havia mais ninguém na sala, somente si mesmo e Draco. Arrumou seu material, e antes de sair se virou para Draco, que já tinha seu material inteiro na mochila.

\- Até depois, Malfoy. – olhava para baixo.

\- Até, Harry... – Draco saiu da sala com pressa, só não saiu correndo porque seria muito humilhante.

Harry ficou petrificado olhando para o nada. Só podia estar enganado, não havia ouvido Malfoy falar seu nome...

\- Harry? – chamou Ron – Vamos logo cara, temos Defesa contra as artes das trevas agora. 

\- Desculpe, Ron. – o moreno saiu da sala, mas continuou pensando em certo loiro o resto do dia.

 

Ϟ

 

Continua...


End file.
